Various types of socket wrenches have been contemplated to access fittings and nuts associated with conduits which are commonly used for plumbing, electrical, hydraulic fittings and lines etc. The Fish U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,578,687 and 2,693,123 are examples of wrenches of this type. The Brame U.S. Pat. No. 2,691,315 also discloses an open sided or open end socket wrench. The Mille U.S. Pat. No. 1,422,121 shows an open end ratchet wrench but does not disclose use thereof with sockets of varying sizes. The wrenches disclosed in the Fish and Brame patents all employ an integral rotatable ratchet ring which cooperates with a ratchet or escapement mechanism and in which the socket interfits with the configured surfaces on the ring. This adds to the expense of the wrench and requires that the ring slot be aligned with the head slot to enable removal of the wrench from the conduit. Hence, the socket must be rotated to align the socket slot, ring slot and wrench head slot to remove the wrench from the work.